The invention relates to a holding device for the sanitary and more specifically the bathroom sector.
Elderly or infirm persons must have something to hold, particularly when standing up and sitting down. This applies more particularly in the sanitary sector when using the toilet, a wash basin, a shower or a bath tub. For this purpose fixed handles are normally installed. However, there are handle arrangements on the market, which are not permanently mounted without a possibility of modification and may be employed in all cases where there is a need for a fixed handle. An only precondition is that a sufficiently even surface is available for the attachment of the hand grip device.
Although the German patent publication 20,014,971 discloses a hand grip arrangement, in the case of which a sucker is arranged at both ends of a grip rod, the holding device of the invention on the contrary entails a greater holding force in comparison, since in this case at least two pairs of suction heads or, respectively, suckers are provided. Accordingly it is possible as well for the holding device to be used by infirm or obese persons without there being a danger of the holding device being torn from the wall owing to the substantial weight of such infirm person. Since the hand grip arrangement is coupled between the respective suction heads of a pair of suckers there is furthermore a satisfactory transfer of force from the person by way of the holding device to the even surface to which the holding device is attached by suction, something which has an advantageous effect of the holding properties of the holding device.